


Origins: Cast and Recast

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Marley Rose gets written off, but she has super things in store





	Origins: Cast and Recast

**Author's Note:**

> You know I can’t go more than a few weeks without writing crack so here you go.

Marley Rose collapsed on her bed and covered her head. It seemed like her whole life was some sort of discombobulated teen drama. It was bad enough that everyone expected her to be the “New Rachel” and then she failed to even keep the new directions together. Now she was faced with moving to a new school and making new friends. People are so confusing!

She thought that she loved Jake, but he was such a Puckerman! And Ryder had the all American boy charm going, but that fizzled out too. And then there was Kitty. Wait, not related to the other two, yeah totally want to make that clear. They were just friends, like Unique, yeah that's all. Marley didn't even notice she was fiddling with the prop whip from last year’s “Holding out for a Hero”.

“You are Woman Fierce,” an unfamiliar voice caused Marley to spin around getting tripped up by the whip and nearly falling over. But the sight that greeted her caused her to freeze in place. The most piercing eyes Marley had ever seen framed by jet black hair. A young woman, wearing a deep jewel toned cloak stood in her bedroom.

“What? How? Who are you?”

“You may call me Morgana, but that will not matter in a few moments.”

“Oh my gosh, you're going to kill me aren't you?”

The woman only laughed. “I suppose you might see it that way.”

Marley knew she really ought to feel terrified. She should probably scream, but she just couldn't bring herself to move.

Morgana took the whip from Marley’s hands and continued. “A friend of yours made a wish. She believes that you were wasted on this world. It doesn't deserve you, so I am going to move you to another one.” Now would be an excellent time to panic, but still Marley watched the woman speak, enraptured. “A parallel universe of sorts.”

“What does that mean? Will my friends be there?” As nuts as this scenario seemed, she felt a stir of hope that things might go back to the way they were last year.

“Yes. And no.” Great doublespeak, this woman must be friends with Mr. Schuester. “You will have a boyfriend who will remind you of Jake, a second who reminds you of Ryder and eventually you will have a beautiful best friend like Unique.”

That didn't sound so bad. “How about Kitty? Will I finally…” Marley gasped and covered her mouth. She felt like there was something she knew about her relationship, but if she said something it might become real.

Morgana smiled knowingly. “You will have a crush on your boss, but if you don't act in time I will take her place.”

“Wait, I'm confused. If this is Kitty’s wish, then why don't we end up together?”

“Two reasons, really. Kitty is a nine, although on a good day, she's a ten.”

Marley scoffed, “okay rude.”

“I'm an eleven. More importantly, and I know you know this… Kitty is kind of a bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Brittany: Ooh. Can I add something? One of her friends will be a robot again, right?
> 
> Artie and Brainy: I’m not a robot!


End file.
